The present invention relates generally to recreational vehicles, namely motorized and towable vehicles which combine transportation functions with living quarters therein for users to obtain shelter, dine, or sleep for recreation, travel, and camping purposes. More specifically, the present invention relates to slide-out portions of the recreational vehicle which serve to expand the usable space inside the vehicle with the vehicle is not moving, and then contract into the vehicle when it is in motion.
Various prior slide-out constructions are known in the trade. Generally, these slide-out portions are formed as rectangular boxes which are mounted on a track or slide mechanism to control their motion with respect to the vehicle. The track or slide mechanisms are typically mounted to the vehicle and then push or pull the slide-out portion with respect to the vehicle. Typically, a portion of the track or slide mechanism is exposed to the environment and is susceptible to dirt, debris, and the like jamming or interfering with the proper operation of the slide-out. Further, mounting o the slide-out portion on the track or slide mechanism during manufacture is susceptible to misalignment issues either at the outset or later during the useful life of the recreational vehicle. Misaligned motion of the slide-out portion can, for example, damage the interior walls of the vehicle.
Prior slide-out portions typically include an outer wall which overlaps the outer wall of the vehicle when the slide out is closed. Where the vehicle is formed with a non-flat outer wall, that overlap has to accommodate the raised configuration (typically clapboard style ridges) or else it cannot form a weather tight seal at the perimeter of the slide-out. Often this seal is attempted by complex and relatively expensive bulb seal devices. Further, since most slide-out mechanisms are rectangular in configuration, at every square corner the seal often needs to be cut or folded, and that assembly tends to lead to gaps in the weather seal.
Further, prior slide-out mechanisms typically require special reinforcing of the vehicle side wall at the opening where the slide-out potion is to be mounted. Additional reinforcing is often needed for the track or slide mechanisms as well.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved slide-out system for use with recreational vehicles. More particularly, the present invention seeks to provide a system that is:                a. less likely to leak,        b. less expensive to manufacture and maintain,        c. reduces vehicle weight,        d. more reliable in operation over a longer period of time, and        e. aesthetically pleasing in appearance.        
These and other objects of the present invention are obtained by the provision of a slide-out system for recreational vehicles which uses an outer wall which closes flush with the outer wall of the vehicles, radiussed corners about the slide-out periphery, a continuous peripheral seal, a drive mechanism mounted in the slide-out portion rather than on the vehicle, and a drive shaft weather seal. Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following drawings and detailed description.